Talk Love
by matokinite76
Summary: Bolehkah aku memberitahumu tentang hal ini Jae-ie? Saat ini. Detik ini juga. Dipanggung ini. Di depan member, grup lain, babys, bahkan seluruh penjuru dunia, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Bahwa aku yang akan menjadi sosok yang mengorbankan segalanya demi kebahagiaanmu seperti buku yang kau baca. Yang siap mati bahkan tanpa kau minta. DAEJAE! Boy X Boy! Review juseyong babydeul3


Author note:

Sangat dianjurkan untuk mendengarkan lagu – talk love selama membaca FF ini atau menonton DaeJae special stage Music Bank di Youtube terlebih dahulu biar makin dapet feelnya hehe. Love!

 _ **-Talk Love-**_

 **Incheon Airport. 03.00 PM.**

 _Good Morning! Ladies and Gentlemen.  
Welcome onboard this flight to Jakarta.  
My name is John Graham and I'm Your In-flight Service Director.  
Your cabin crew are here to ensure you have an enjoyable flight to Jakarta this evening._

Aku menyenderkan tubuhku. Nyaris saja kami tertinggal pesawat menuju Jakarta. Sedikit terjadi misskomunikasi tentang titik kumpul, mengingat besok akan diadakan konser gabungan di Jakarta bersama beberapa grup band lainnya, dan BAP termasuk salah satunya. Aku baru saja memejamkan mataku, berniat untuk istirahat sejenak agar aku bisa segar untuk menyapa _babys_ Jakarta sesampainya kami nanti di Bandara Soekarno Hatta, ketika suara yang sudah ku hafal di luar kepala memanggilku, menginterupsi kegiatanku untuk tidur sejanak.

"Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah _seat_ disampingku harusnya Yong Guk hyung?" tanyaku heran. Karena memang seharusnya kursi yang ditempati Youngjae adalah Yong Guk hyung.

"Himchan hyung sedang ngambek, makanya Yong Guk hyung memintaku bergantian _seat_. Lagi pula..." Youngjae menggantungkan kalimatnya, sedangkan aku mengernyit bingung. Menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku senang bisa duduk disamping Daehyunni. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak duduk disampingmu." Lanjutnya dengan senyum lima centinya yang sangat khas.

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Jantung bodoh. Kenapa berdetak sekencang ini secara tiba-tiba? Apa pula hanya melihat senyum Youngjae aku seperti tersipu begini? Bukankah senyum itu sudah biasa ku lihat? Aku bahkan sudah sering melihatnya tertawa. Daehyun bodoh.

" _Sir, please fasten your seatbelt._ " Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Terlalu sibuk memikirkan detak jantungku sampai harus seperti ini. Memalukan.

 _ **-Talk Love-**_

 **Jakarta, hotel 11.00 PM. D-1 Music Bank Jakarta.**

Aku melihat layar ponselku yang tengah menampilkan cover lagu yang tengah aku putar. Alunan musik yang mengalir dari earphone yang sejak dari satu jam lalu bertengger manis di telingaku ditangkap dengan baik oleh telingaku. Sebenarnya lagu yang sejak satu jam yang lalu ku dengarkan adalah lagu yang besok akan aku dan Youngjae bawakan. Ya, _special stage_ untukku dengan Youngjae yang baru saja diberitahu sesampainya kami di Indonesia.

Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku mengulang lagu yang sebenarnya sudah ku hafal dari lama, hanya saja aku takut sekali jika besok aku lupa lirik walaupun aku tidak tau penyebab kenapa aku harus lupa lirik. Padahal aku sudah lima tahun menjalankan profesi ini, dan lagi sosok yang besok berduet denganku adalah seorang Yoo Youngjae yang sudah sangat ku kenal. Seharusnya tidak ada lagi ketakutan untukku lupa lirik.

Aku menyambar buku bacaan yang selalu ku bawa, membuka halaman terakhir yang ku baca. Berniat untuk melanjutkannya sampai aku tertidur. Aku butuh tidur karena besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan, aku juga tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan _babys_ jika aku tidak cukup tidur.

 **Chapter II**

 **6 sign you're really into someone**

Aku mengernyit bingung. "Eh? Perasaan pada saat di pesawat aku membaca buku tentang mempertahankan vocal, kenapa sekarang membahas tentang ini?" aku membalik buku ditanganku. _You're in love with someone?_ Begitulah judul buku yang terpampang besar-besar. "Aish," desisku kesal. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa bukuku dengan buku Youngjae tertukar, karena buku yang kami baca memiliki warna cover yang sama persis. Aku melempar buku tersebut asal. Jika begini caranya bagaimana bisa aku untuk tidur? Lagian apapula Youngjae membaca buku picisan seperti itu? Jika memang sedang jatuh cinta tinggal di rasakan saja kenapa harus diteorikan segala? Aneh. Apa pembuat buku tersebut kehilangan bahan untuk menerbitkan buku?

Tapi... kenapa aku malah jadi penasaran? Baiklah. Apa salahnya mengecek betapa bodohnya pembuat buku tersebut bukan? Cukup kita buktikan dengan membaca satu chapter saja, tidak masalah kan?

Aku kembali mengambil buku tersebut. Membuka chapter II yang tadi sempat tertunda. Kemudian mulai membaca kata per kata.

 _Enam hal dibawah inilah yang dirasakan semua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta berdasarkan penelitian yang sudah dilakukan oleh_ _Rutgers University._

 _Mengagumi segala yang ada pada dirinya_

 _Kamu akan terpesona dengan segala hal yang ada di dirinya. Baik dari fisik atau bukan. Kamu akan mengagumi betapa indahnya mata miliknya. Everything is perfect adalah kalimat yang tepat jika kamu diminta menggambarkan bagaimana sosok ini._

 _Selalu memperlakukannya berbeda_

 _Memperlakukan berbeda disini lebih ke arah positif dimana tanpa sadar kamu akan memperlakukannya secara spesial. Misal, jika ia melakukan kesalahan kamu akan memaafkannya dengan mudah. Meskipun kamu dibuat kesal, kamu tidak akan bisa marah padanya. Atau pun jika sosok tersebut sedang sakit, kamu tidak ada niatan untuk melakukan sesuatu selain menjaga dan merawatnya sampai benar-benar sembuh._

 _Selalu ingin bersama_

 _Jika dipermudah, kamu tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari sosoknya. Selalu ingin bersama. Tidak pernah bosan jika mengharuskan setiap hari bertemu. Bahkan lebih ekstrim lagi adalah kamu ingin setiap menit selalu disampingnya. Mengobrol panjang lebar dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Terkadang juga ada pikiran untuk ingin seperti ini sampai sisa hidup kalian. Nah, jika keadaan tidak memungkinkan kalian untuk bertemu, tanpa sadar kamu akan mencari cara agar kamu bisa bertemu dengannya walaupun hanya satu menit. Segala alasan kamu halalkan._

 _Menjadikannya tempat keluh kesah_

 _Sosok yang kamu cintai ini adalah obat ampuh untukmu menyelesaikan atau menghadapi masalah-masalahmu. Kamu akan selalu mencari sosok ini untuk membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu. Setidaknya untuk membantumu agar tertawa lagi. Kamu akan terasa tenang dan nyaman jika ia memberikan beberapa saran padamu. Selain itu, kamu juga hanya akan mencarinya sebagai tempat keluh kesahmu dan kamu hanya bisa berbagi keluh kesah dengannya saja. Dengan yang lainnya, kamu hanya akan berpura-pura baik-baik saja, atau pun hanya diam jika ditanya ada masalah atau tidak dengan orang sekitarmu._

 _Melakukan apa pun untuknya_

 _Pernah dengar seseorang mengatakan bahwa dia rela melakukan apapun agar membuat orang yang disayangi bahagia? Atau kamu mungkin pernah berjanji pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kamu akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat ia bahagia? Tahap ini kamu akan melakukan hal apapun termasuk yang membahayakan dirimu hanya untuk membuatnya tersenyum atau tertawa. Dari mulai membelikan barang-barang yang diinginkannya sampai hal yang besar seperti kamu bisa saja menghabisi orang-orang yang membuatnya menangis._

 _Kamu tidak akan rela dirinya untuk orang lain_

 _Jika kamu merasa sampai tahap ini, maka selamat kamu benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya. Kau tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki atau perempuan lain mendekatinya. Kau akan menjadi sosok egois pada tahap ini. Kau hanya menginginkannya untukmu. Bahkan melihatnya tertawa dengan orang lain saja kau akan kesal. Pada tahap ini—_

Aku menutup buku sialan ini kasar. Benar-benar teori bodoh. Tidak ada dari enam ciri itu yang valid. Keenam hal itu bukanlah ciri-ciri yang menandakan bahwa kau sedang jatuh cinta. Apa katanya? Mengagumi segala hal yang ada pada dirinya, memperlakukannya dengan berbeda, selalu ingin bersama, menjadikannya tempat keluh kesah, melakukan hal apapun untuk kebahagiaannya, dan tidak merelakannya untuk orang lain? Ngaco. Aku melakukan hal itu dengan Youngjae bukan berarti kami saling menyukai. Hal tersebut bisa dilakukan untuk sahabat sendiri.

Point pertama, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengagumi segala hal yang ada pada diri Youngjae. Semua laki-laki akan mengangumi dirinya. Cantik, kulit lembut dan putih seperti susu, pipi chubby yang mengundang banyak orang untuk mencubitnya gemas, tubuh imut seperti perempuan. Ditambah sifatnya yang supel dan sopan dan ratusan sifat yang lain yang dimilikinya yang menjadikannya sebagai laki-laki yang nyaris sempurna. Jadi, poin pertama jelas tidak valid.

Kemudian point ke dua, memang sih saat Youngjae sakit aku memperlakukannya dengan beda, membuatkan bubur yang bahkan aku pernah bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyentuh alat-alat dapur apapun alasannya, tapi pada saat Youngjae sakit aku bahkan menyarikan resep cara membuat bubur di internet dan mematahkan sumpahku. Aku izin untuk tidak ikut latihan hanya untuk menjaganya. Tapi hal itu juga aku lakukan pada saat Himchan hyung— eh tunggu, waktu Himchan hyung sakit bukankah aku tidak peduli?

"Jelas aku ga peduli, karena Yong Guk hyung selalu disamping Himchan hyung. Tapi waktu Zelo dan Jong Up sakit aku pedu—" aku terdiam. Bukankah waktu Zelo dan Jong Up sakit aku sibuk memilih kado ulang tahun untuk Youngjae dan hanya sekedar menjenguk mereka tidak pernah seniat sampai membuatkan mereka bubur seperti yang kulakukan pada Youngjae.

Baiklah, anggaplah poin kedua valid. Tapi selalu ingin bersama dan menjadikannya keluh kesah? Cih. Aku bahkan bisa sehari tanpa Youngjae. Buktinya pada saat—tunggu. Kapan aku memiliki sehari tanpa Youngjae? Waktu Chuseok day, saat semua member bertemu keluarganya masing-masing, aku malah mendatangi rumah Youngjae dan merayakan Chuseok disana bersama keluarga Youngjae. Dan kapan terakhir aku bercerita keluh kesahku ke Himchan atau Yong Guk hyung? Bukankah selama ini aku selalu diam tak bergeming jika ditanya oleh Himchan atau Yong Guk hyung? _Shit_ Jung Daehyun. Kau idiot.

Dan, point ke lima, memangnya ada ya orang bodoh yang mementingkan kebahagiaan orang lain diatas kebahagiaannya sendiri? Haha konyol. Benar-benar orang idiot. Aku saja tidak pernah melakukan hal— Emm... Apakah membelikan replika one piece _limited edition_ yang super mahal termasuk dalam membuatnya bahagia? Atau membiarkannya tidur di kasur hangat sedangkan aku tidur di lantai dan nyaris mati kedinginan juga termasuk aku mendahulukan kepentingan dirinya diatas kepentingan diriku sendiri?

Lalu, bagaimana jika aku selalu tidak suka melihat Youngjae bertemu dengan Jae Bum pada saat BAP dan GOT 7 melakukan comeback secara bersamaan, apakah itu termasuk ke poin terakhir? Jika semua itu termasuk, apa aku benar-benar...

"Aishhh!" aku mengacak rambutku asal. Sebaiknya aku bergegas tidur. Jika ini terus dibiarkan, pikiranku tidak akan berhenti untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak berguna dan hanya semakin membuat semuanya kacau. Baiklah, mari kita coba cara anak kecil agar bisa tidur. Menghitung domba dimulai!

 _ **-Talk Love-**_

 **JIExpo Kemayoran. D-day Music Bank Jakarta.**

"Daehyun dan Youngjae bersiap!" aku menghembuskan nafasku sekali lagi. Jantung ini sedari tadi tidak mau diam. Berisik sekali. Dan pada akhirnya, hari ini terjadi juga.

"Dae, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sebelum kami bersiap di posisi kami masing-masing. Aku mengangguk pelan. Tersenyum tipis kepada Youngjae.

Aku tidak tau apakah Youngjae merasakan gugup sepertiku atau biasa saja. Oh ayolah Daehyun, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau duet dengan Youngjae. Pada saat LOE bukankah kau juga berduet bersama dengannya, bukan kah semua berjalan dengan baik? Bukankah kau tau betul bahwa bersama dengan Youngjae semua berjalan dengan baik dan sempurna?

Dari tempatku berdiri saat ini, aku bisa melihat _lightstick_ kebangaan BAP dan _babys_ tersebar di setiap sudut. Tenangkan dirimu Jung Daehyun. Fokus. Kau tidak boleh mengacaukan dan mengecewakan _babys_ yang mengharapkan penampilanmu. Lampu menyala perlahan-lahan beriringan dengan melodi ' _talk love_ ' yang disambut dengan teriakan seluruh fans. Inilah lagu yang akan aku dan Youngjae bawakan. Lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh sunbaenim yang juga adalah _soundtrack_ K-drama DOTS.

 _ **Without a word, feelings keep growing  
This can't go on like this  
How did I become this way?**_

 _ **How did I fall for you this much?  
I don't even know**_

Aku melirik Youngjae.

 _Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan aku sepengecut ini? Bahkan aku tidak tau, kapan perasaan ini mulai tumbuh. Yang membuatnya lancang adalah, ia tumbuh tanpa permisi. Membuatnya semakin membesar. Apa ini, yang bukumu maksud Jae? Cinta. Sejak kapan aku jatuh cinta denganmu sedalam ini?_

 _ **Why are you lingering around me?  
Whatever you do, I notice  
Whatever I do, I'm curious about you**_

 _ **Why are you lingering around me?  
What should I do?  
I keep thinking of you**_

 _Nah, bahkan disaat harus bersikap profesional seperti ini pun, kau masih yang merajai pikiranku. Dan sekarang, aku hanya berani melihatmu melalui sudut-sudut mataku. Aku tidak seberani dulu yang secara langsung menatapmu. Aku tidak siap untuk kita melakukan eye contact seperti yang kita lakukan pada duet kita sebelum-sebelumnya. Jantungku bahkan belum siap untuk berhenti sesaat jikalau aku menatapmu dengan senyumanmu yang mematikan. Senyuman yang mematikan egoku, amarahku, kegelisahanku._

 _ **Tell her! What're you doing? Tell her! What're you doing?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't make me look somewhere else like a fool**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wanna tell you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're the one in my heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **you are my only one**_

 _Bolehkah aku memberitahumu tentang hal ini Jae-ie? Saat ini. Detik ini juga. Dipanggung ini. Di depan member, grup lain, babys, bahkan seluruh penjuru dunia, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Bahwa aku yang akan menjadi sosok yang mengorbankan segalanya demi kebahagiaanmu seperti buku yang kau baca. Yang siap mati bahkan tanpa kau minta._

Aku dan Youngjae berjalan ke depan panggung, kemudian berpisah. Youngjae berada disisi kanan panggung sedangkan aku berada di sisi kiri panggung. Sesekali kami berinteraksi dengan _babys_. Dari posisiku aku bisa melihat Youngjae dengan sangat jelas. Aku bahkan baru menyadari bahwa _stylish_ yang dia kenakan untuk tampil duet kali ini membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan semakin menunjukkan sisi keimutannya. Youngjae mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang super besar yang dibalut dengan sweater tanpa lengan. Membuatnya seperti tertelan oleh baju yang dikenakan oleh _stylish_ noona.

Ah benar, aku baru sadar kenapa belakangan ini—sejak comeback kami setelah hiatus cukup lama— _stylish_ noona selalu memakaikan baju kebesaran ke Youngjae ya? Apa _stylish_ noona ingin membunuhku secara perlahan?

 _ **Being too in love  
Makes one cry  
I didn't understand that before**_

 _ **But the moment I saw you  
Tears welled up in my eyes  
I think it's love**_

 _Cinta? Pft. Konyol. Baru semalam aku menyumpah serapahi pembuat buku yang kau beli. Mengatai betapa bodohnya dia. Betapa kekurangan bahannya dia untuk dijadikan buku. Mengomentari dengan lagak orang yang berpengalaman dan super tau tentang cinta. Padahal, bukankah aku juga masih amatiran? Bukankah aku juga baru menyadari bahwa perasaanku yang kumiliki terhadapmu selama ini adalah cinta setelah aku membaca teori bodoh tersebut?_

 _Tapi sekarang aku mengerti Youngjae-ah. Aku mengerti bahwa terkadang cinta tidak pernah sesimple drama korea yang selalu kau sempatkan tonton walaupun kau lelah dengan schedule. Bahwa cinta bukan saja tentang kekayaan yang berlimpah seperti karakter drama korea yang selalu ku komentari yang dibalas dengan ambekanmu. Bukan juga tentang saling ada hanya karena disaat senang. Tapi justru kebalikan dari semua itu. Kesedihanlah yang menyatukan, pertengkaran yang membuat kita semakin mengenal, sedangkan kesenangan yang mengeratkan satu dengan yang lainnya. Aku juga baru sadar, bahwa cintalah yang membawa kemewahan dari segala kesederhanaan yang ada._

 _ **I only think of you  
Like this  
I keep wanting to kiss you**_

 _ **Even if I'm so clumsy  
I wanna stay by your side  
Is it love? It has to be love  
I wanna be your man**_

 _Saat bersamamu Youngjae-ah, aku tidak hanya merasa dihargai. Aku tidak hanya merasa aku nyaman dan bahagia bersamamu. Kau bahkan yang membuatku merasakan segala perasaan yang ada di dunia ini. Senang, sedih, sakit hati, bosan, dan banyak lagi lainnya. Meskipun kau sering ku dorong menjauh, tapi tidak ada tempat yang lebih nyaman selain denganmu dan pada akhirnya, aku selalu kembali padamu. Haruskah aku meragukan hal ini lagi Youngjae? Haruskah aku menanyakan kembali apakah ini yang orang-orang sebut cinta? Benarkan? Ini benar cinta kan?_

 _Then, let me be your man. Laki-laki yang akan selalu menjagamu di setiap saat. Tidak akan ku biarkan walau satu nyamuk pun menggigitmu disaat kau tertidur. Aku akan membiarkanmu untuk menggantungkan hidupmu kepadaku. Kau boleh percaya padaku Jae-ah. Tidak akan aku menyakitimu. Jika kelak, kau menangis karenaku, akan ku tebus meskipun dengan nyawaku untuk membuatmu bahagia. Sungguh. Janjiku. Janjiku untuk membuatmu bahagia. Aku tidak akan mati lebih dulu sebelum kau benar-benar bahagia. Bergantunglah denganku Youngjae-ah._

 _ **Tell her! What're you doing? Tell her! What're you doing?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I believe that the person who came to me is you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wanna tell you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're the one in my heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **you are my only one**_

Aku dan Youngjae kembali ke tengah stage. Kembali ku lirik sosok cantik disampingku. Degub jantung ini memang sejak awal sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Masih sama berdegub dengan sangat cepat seperti ingin lari keluar. Alunan musik berhenti, lampu mulai meredup. Inilah saatnya. Akan ku tepati janjiku yang baru saja ku deklarasikan Jae meskipun kau tidak mendengarnya. Akan ku beritahu betapa aku mencintaimu di depan _babys_ , member BAP, semua grup band yang ada di _backstage_ , dan seluruh penjuru dunia.

Tepat setelah lampu mati, aku menarik Youngjae mendekat denganku. "Yak! Jung Daehyun, kau gila?!" protesnya. Aku masih dapat melihat semburat merah jelas di pipinya walaupun dalam keadaan sedikit gelap tanpa penerangan selain _lightstick_.

"Aku tidak akan mengulang, waktu kita tidak banyak, dengarkan dengan baik apa yang akan aku katakan Jae-ah," Youngjae terdiam. Matanya masih menatap mataku bingung.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoo Youngjae." Aku dapat melihat ekspresi kaget Youngjae. Mukanya semakin memerah. Dan, aku juga tidak tau degub jantung milik siapa ini, entah milikku atau milik Youngjae. Dan memikirkan hal itu sekarang hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja. Waktuku semakin sempit sebelum kami digerek menuju _backstage_ dan menghancurkan janjiku.

"Setelah ini, bergantunglah padaku. Setelah ini, biarkan kau yang menjadi tanggung jawabku. Jadi kan aku rumah untukmu sebagaimana aku menjadikanmu rumah untukku kembali. Tidak akan ku biarkan kau bersedih walau hanya sedetik. Jadi Jae-ah, _i wanna be your man. Can i?_ " aku tau resiko apa yang aku ambil. Mungkin setelah ini Youngjae dan aku tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi. Mungkin juga aku akan dipukul habis-habisan olehnya. Setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan beberapa detik yang lalu.

Ya, karena saat ini aku bisa melihat Youngjae mengangguk mau dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Oh astaga! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Youngjae menerimaku. Sungguh, bukankah aku adalah orang yang paling berbahagia hari ini? Pernyataan cintaku diterima! Bukan main senangnya. Baiklah, kalian boleh mengatakan aku gila, karena pada kenyataannya aku memang sudah gila. Segila aku berani untuk menciumnya detik ini juga.

Aku mencium Youngjae untuk pertama kalinya. Merasakan bibir lembut Youngjae dan lip gloss yang dikenakan Youngjae. Manis. Awalnya Youngjae kaget menerima ciuman dadakan dariku, tapi hanya beberapa detik saja. Karena detik berikutnya ia membalas ciumanku. _Well_ , aku tidak peduli lagi dengan fans yang berteriak histeris melihat kami melakukan hal ini. Juga tidak lagi peduli dengan orang-orang yang berusaha untuk menggerek kami kembali ke backstage. Aku juga tidak peduli jika Yong Guk hyung dan Himchan hyung marah besar karena perbuatan kami ini. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Sekarang, yang akan aku pedulikan hanya orang yang sedang ku peluk dan ku cium ini.

 _Yoo Youngjae, aku mencintaimu. Semoga kau tidak akan pergi dari diriku walau hanya sedetik. Aku tau, kelak perjalanan kita tidak akan mudah. Tapi biarkan aku seorang yang menemanimu melewati ketidak idealan hidup ini. Menjadi saksi kehidupanmu sampai tua nanti, sampai maut memisahkan kita. Karena menjadi saksi hidupmu adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri untukku. Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi jika kau tidak ingin melihatku mati. Aku sunggu mencintaimu, Yoo Youngjae-ku sayang..._

 _ **-Talk Love-**_

 _ **END**_

HELLOOOO! WUAHAHAHA AKU UDAH KELAR UTS AND IM SO HAPPY! Dan juga aku baru aja liat penampilan BAP + DAEJAE di MUBANK JAKARTA maka tercetuslah ide ini. Ini kaya songfict dan short fict bergabung jadi satu. Ini sumpah ga jelas banget. Aku juga ga tau kalian seneng atau engga bacanya;(( BTW BTW! Aku tiba2 ada ide buat lanjutin cerita Jung's Family! Tapi aku mau nanya lagi nih, kalian mau Ffku yang Jung's Family mau dilanjut atau engga? Terus buat Ffku yang lain sedang on progress! Bittersweet juga on progress! Terus support aku, dan DaeJae yaaa! BAP juga tentunyaaa:3 SAYANG KALIANNNN! MUAH MUAHHH!

PS: btw, aku kepengen, kalo BAP adain solo konser di jakarta, kita janjian yuk nonton bareng-bareng dan ketemu buat liat alien-alien ga jelas kita hohoho. And be part of matokis ocean hehe! Nah see ya guys!


End file.
